


A Man to Love Me for Myself

by Halja



Category: Valhalla - Peter Madsen
Genre: Bad Parenting, Beauty Standards, Fantasy Beauty Standards, Gen, Self-Esteem, mentions of Arranged Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skadi e un padre, uno specchio e un sogno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man to Love Me for Myself

 

 

Skadi ha il viso bianco come latte appena munto e la pelle liscia, priva di verruche, libera dai porri e dai brufoli. Ha gli occhi grandi e espressivi, le labbra carnose, i capelli rossi puliti, senza nemmeno l’ombra di un pidocchio.

Skadi è _brutta,_ nessuno le ha mai permesso di dimenticarlo. Quand’era piccola, i pochi visitatori che giungevano al castello di suo padre dicevano che non poteva essere sua figlia – _una bastarda degli Aesir,_ lo sussurravano nell’ombra, quando pensavano che nessuno stesse ascoltando.

Skadi lo preferirebbe. Suo padre vuole venderla, come una vacca al mercato. Dice che è l’unico modo per trovarle marito.

Quando Skadi si guarda nello specchio, l’unico nelle sue camere, non si vede brutta. Quando è costretta a guardare per l’ennesima volta i suoi pretendenti, sono loro quelli dall’aspetto orrendo, con i loro smaglianti sorrisi di denti marci, le loro barbe ispide e brulicanti d’insetti, le dita tozze che si tendono verso l’oro di suo padre prima ancora di aver ascoltato la sua risposta.

È strana, Skadi, e sa di esserlo. Suo padre la chiamerebbe pazza, o illusa, o forse invidiosa di una bellezza che non avrà mai.

Eppure Skadi – Skadi la brutta, Skadi la bastarda, Skadi la pazza – sa che un giorno lo troverà: lui, l’uomo che l’amerà nonostante il suo aspetto, l’uomo che non la amerà per l’oro di suo padre. Colui che, finalmente, saprà accendere una scintilla di fuoco sopra le ceneri dei sogni che negli anni ha custodito e lasciato morire in un angolo del suo cuore.

E allora, sia suo padre sia lo specchio dovranno finalmente darle ragione.

 

 

 


End file.
